


Death Note Chat Room

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bunch of Death Note characters in a chat room...need I say more?, Humour fic, chat room, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Death Note Chat Room! I have invited all of the main characters of everyone's favourite manga, Death Note here to converse in a chat room that can be connected to from the afterlife, the Shinigami realm and of course Earth. All of you readers will now have the opportunity to watch as they meet for the first time in this one of a kind chat room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born out of a really bored mind as I washed dishes. Hopefully you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Death Note:(

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near was sitting on the floor building with Lego when his laptop next to him chimed to alert him to a incoming email.

He glanced over before blinking at email address.

Watari-yeah-im-dead-at-(nothingness)

Near's mouth opened slightly and he clicked on the link, waiting on bated breath to see the email message.

"Hello Nate Rivers,

I know that both the email address and the fact that I know your real name would come as a shock to you. Rest assured, I am not interested in harming you. Not that I really could, I'm dead which would make that rather difficult.

My actual purpose for contacting you is to invite you to the first ever multi-dimension chat room that will connect to Shinigami, the dead, and those on earth all at once.

A bridge between dimensions so to speak that will allow everyone to speak without the messy bloodshed that comes with communicating face to face.

The chat room will pop up on your screen at noon tomorrow. You can then choose your screen name and enter the chat room.

I hope to see you there!

Watari"

Near's jaw dropped. A message from Watari who was most definitely dead?! That was impossible...

Wasn't it?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Welcome to the Death Note Chat Room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Death Note Chat Room! I have invited all of the main characters of everyone's favourite manga, Death Note here to converse in a chat room that can be connected to from the afterlife, the Shinigami realm and of course Earth.
> 
> All of you readers will now have the opportunity to watch as they meet for the first time in this one of a kind chat room. Watari will act as the mediator if things get tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't have the next chapter in progress but if this gets lots of positive reviews and/or bookmarks I'll get started on chapter two. 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Death Note.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Death Note Chat Room is now open! _ **

 

_IHazStrawberryCake has logged on._

**IHazStrawberryCake** : Hello. Is anyone else out there?"

_Light-of-the-world12 has logged on._

**Light-of-the-world12** : Is that you L?

 **IHazStrawberryCake** : Yes Light. That's a rather arrogant screen name.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : Eh, I guess so. Where is everyone?

_TheMightyM has logged on._

**TheMightyM** : Sup everyone!

_Gun-lovin-chocoholic has logged on._

**Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Oh good the big headed twit isn't here.

 **IHazStrawberryCake** : Hello Mello. Hello Matt.

_N has logged on._

**N** : Good evening everyone.

 **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Oh great. What are you doing here cotton ball?

 **N** : I am not a cotton ball and I am here because I was invited.

_IHateLightImagay has logged on._

**Light-of-the-world12** : What the heck?!

 **IHateLightImagay** : Sorry I'm late. I had to bribe Ryuk with apples to allow me to use his second computer. I still can't figure out for the life of me how he managed to get two fully working computer systems up here in the Shinigami realm.

_ApplesAreAwesome6 has logged on._

**ApplesAreAwesome6** : Sup puny mortals! Oh hey Rem. Haha you actually went through on that screen name after all? Nice.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : Seriously Rem?! What did I ever do to you?

 **IHateLightImagay** : You were born.

 **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Dude, I love this Shinigami. Why did you have to be the one to die? You are way better then Sidoh.

 **TheMightyM** : Haha! I just realized that Imagay is actually Yagami spelt backwards. Now I understand why you didn't complain about being handcuffed to L.

 **IHazStrawberryCake** : ...

 **Light-of-the-world12** : What the heck! I'm NOT gay! Why does everyone always do that to my last name! I'm not the only person in the world with Yagami as their last name and you don't torment any of the others about it do you?

 **TheMightyM** : Me thinks you doth protest to much.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : %#*& !

 **ApplesAreAwesome6** : Lol:D

_MrsLightYagami has logged on._

**MrsLightYagami** : LIIIGGHHT! Omg your on here to? Squeeeee!

 **N** : Please stop talking. Your words makes me want to strangle myself.

 **MrsLightYagami** : Hey! Your just jealous that I have someone as amazing as my Light baby.

 **N** : I believe the term you are looking for is pity. Not jealous.

 **TheMightyM** : Well this got lame and boring fast...

 **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Bring your laptop to my room quickly. I have a idea.

 **ThemightyM** : Done! I'll be there I'd a few moments Mells.

 **IHateLightImagay** : Misa, it is good to talk to you again. I have missed being your Shinigami.

 **MrsLightYagami** : Rem? Omg Rem! Wait...why is your screen name so mean to Light?

_N has been logged out._

**IHazStrawberryCake** : Near?

_KingofSheep has logged back on._

**KingofSheep** : Sorry about that L. I believe I have been hacked though.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : King of Sheep?! Hahaha! That's so awesome! Who did that?

 **TheMightyM** : That would be me.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : I take back every rude and cruel thing I have ever thought about you and Mello after you ruined my plan to create a new earth.

_Light-of-the-world12 has been logged out._

_ImLightandImagay has been logged back on._

**ImLightandImagay** : What the *%# $&

 **TheMightyM** and **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : AHAHAHAHAHA!

 **KingofSheep** : That is amusing.

 **IHazStrawberryCake** : Boys. Fix it.

 **TheMightyM** : No way.

 **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Not a chance. Sorry L.

_GoddessOfTheNewWorld has logged on._

**GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : Hello? Is anyone there?

 **ImLightandImagay** : Takada?

 **GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : Light? Why is you screen name-

 **ImLightandImagay** : Don't finish that sentence. You know what? I'll be right back everyone.

_ImLightandImagay has logged out._

_Light-of-the-world12 has logged back on._

**Light-of-the-world12** : Hello everyone, I'm back. I can't believe I didn't think about doing this before.

 **TheMightyM** : Such a spoilsport.

 **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : No wonder Imagay has no friends.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : Shut UP!

 **TheMightyM** , **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** , and **KingofSheep** : HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : Go crawl in a hole and DIE!

 **MrsLightYagami** : Yeah, losers!

 **Light-of-the-world12** : You three are really irritating. I can't believe you are actually successors.

 **IHazStrawberryCake** : Don't be grumpy just because they got you.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : You shut up!

 **IHateLightImagay** : Don't be rude to the people who destroyed your reign of Kira. I like them.

 **Light-of-the-world12** : Seriously?! Hey Ryuk, help me out here!

 **ApplesAreAwesome6** : Apples...

 **Light-of-the-world12** : Tch. Typical Ryuk.

 **Watari** : All of you need to calm down or you are all kicked off of the chat room.

_Watari has been logged off._

_SniperDude has logged back on._

**SniperDude** : SniperDude? Who did this?

 **TheMightyM** : I did. Everyone on here has interesting nicknames and your practically the only person in Death Note other then me of course who is nothing but pure awesomeness so you need a equally as awesome nickname.

 **SniperDude** : ...if you say so.

 **TheMightyM** : I do.

 **GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : Wait. A. Second. Who is MrsLightYagami?

 **MrsLightYagami** : Misa of course. Duh. I am his fiancée after all.

 **GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : Why you little-

 **MrsLightYagami** : Aw are you jealous? Don't worry Tacky, I'm sure you will eventually get a guy.

 **GoddessOfTheNewWorld** : %#+^~$&!

 **MrsLightYagami** : +^%$& !

 **SniperDude** : Both of you will be going now. Goodbye.

_MrsLightYagami and GoddessOfTheNewWorld have been kicked out of the Death Note chat room._

**ApplesAreAwesome6** : I'm bored. I'm leaving now. Coming Rem?

 **IHateLightImagay** : Yes. I to have lost interest. Goodbye everyone.

_ApplesAreAwesome6 and IHateLightImagay have logged off._

**IHazStrawberryCake** : I believe I shall go eat cake now. Goodbye!

_IHazStrawberryCake has logged off._

**Light-of-the-world12** : I'm going to go see if another Shinigami has dropped a Death Note. Farewell.

_Light-of-the-world12 has logged off._

**SniperDude** : I to think I shall go do other things. Have a good evening Mello, Matt, Near.

 **KingofSheep** , **TheMightyM** and **Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : Bye Watari!

_SniperDude has logged off._

**Gun-lovin-chocoholic** : I'm outta here. Laters Sheep!

_Gun-lovin-chocoholic has logged off._

**TheMightyM** : Eh, I'm bored. I'm gonna go play video games. Bye Near!

_TheMightyM has logged off._

**KingofSheep** : Sigh, I am alone now...

_SecretServiceHalle has logged on._

**SecretServiceHalle** : Near I was planning to go shopping to pick some stuff up for HQ. Do you want to come with me? I'll be driving right by a massive toy store and I figured that we could check from anything you would want.

 **KingofSheep** : Yes I would. I will log off now.

 **SecretServiceHalle** : Alright. Um...why is your screen name KingofSheep?

 **KingofSheep** : Mello and Matt.

 **SecretServiceHalle** : Oh. Ok then. Shall we go?

 **KingofSheep** : Yes.

_KingofSheep and SecretServiceHalle have logged off._

_ApplesAreAwesome6 has logged on._

**ApplesAreAwesome6** :Apples...

_ApplesAreAwesome6 has logged off._

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINIS!
> 
> Haha so what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story. (Only if I get a bunch of reviews thought;p)

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
